A Broken Promise
This is the finale of Survivor: Turkey Challenges Day 37 Immunity Challenge: Tarantula The castaways would have to race through a series of rope tunnels in the shape of a tarantula to three different stations to retrieve three bags of puzzle pieces. The puzzle pieces would then be assembled into a web-shaped puzzle. The first castaway to finish their puzzle would win. Winner: '''Gerda Brown '''Day 38 Immunity Challenge: Simmotion The castaways would drop a ball into a metal chute. The ball would travel down a spiraling metal track and exit out of one of two points. The castaway would have to catch the ball and drop the ball back into the chute at the top. Every few minutes, an additional ball would be added to the track until eight balls were simultaneously going around the track. A turnstile gate in the middle of the track would rotate, causing the balls to alternate exiting out of the two exits. If a ball exits the track and is not caught, the castaway would be eliminated from the challenge. To make the challenge more difficult, each castaway would have one hand tied behind their backs. 'Winner: '''Gerda Brown Story Night 36 The final four return from Tribal where Gerda betrayed Tyler to stay alive. She thanks the former Bazid for keeping her and goes to sleep. Barbie, Baron, and Max agree to vote her out next. Day 37 In the morning, the tribe decides to not do chores for the rest of the time since the game is almost over. Gerda goes to the water to swim, leaving the majority alliance by themselves. Max pulls out his idol and tells his allies it is useless. Baron asks if Max is gonna keep it as a souvenir, which he states he is. At the beach, Gerda begins to worry about the jury. She counts the possible jury votes she has if she gets to the end and when she gets to Tyler, she begins to panic. Meanwhile, Barbie leaves to get treemail. Baron talks to Max about how big of a threat Barbie has become, due to her social and strategic game. Max agrees, saying if Gerda were to win the next challenge, they would vote her out. Baron agrees, saying they need each other at the end. However, Barbie overhears the conversation and begins to plot. She goes to Gerda and tells her she will vote with her the next Tribal, even if she loses immunity. When asked why, Barbie tells Gerda she's at the bottom of her alliance and needs Gerda at the final three to guarantee herself final two. When asked who they would vote, Barbie says Max. The final four meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Max gives the necklace back as Jeff explains the challenge. Baron, Gerda, and Barbie all go in different directions while Max follows Baron. Barbie gets her bag first and heads back to her station, followed by Gerda. Max and Baron get stuck in the tunnel and take a while to get back to their station. Barbie manages to get her second bag as Gerda gets stuck on the second bag. Barbie goes to get her third and final bag but her foot gets stuck in the tunnel. This allows Gerda to catch up as she comes back with her second bag. Max and Baron finally get unstuck and take their first bag to their station and run out to their second station. Gerda crawls over Barbie, which annoys her. Barbie finally gets unstuck and the two women begin to untie their third bag. Max comes back with his second bag and rushes to his third while Baron struggles untying his second bag. Gerda gets her third bag first and rushes into the tunnel. Gerda and Max crawl over each other. Gerda gets to her station and starts emptying her bag. Baron comes back with his second bag and rushes to his third. Both Max and Barbie return with their third bag and begin to work on their puzzle. Gerda gets the first section of the puzzle done and begins working on the second. Max makes quick work of the first section and half of the second section while Barbie struggles. Baron returns with his third bag and begins to empty the bags. Gerda gets her second section done and starts to work on the third. Max, seeing how close Gerda is, rushes through the second section and he and Gerda race to finish the last second. Knowing he is out of the running for immunity, Baron cheers Max on to win. However, Gerda finishes her puzzle a second before Max, winning her immunity. After Jeff officiates her win, Gerda loudly cheers. The final four return to camp and the three former Bazid glumly congratulate Gerda on her immunity win. Barbie goes to wash her hair in the ocean and the two men attempt to convince Gerda to vote out Barbie, citing her as a jury threat. Gerda agrees Barbie is a threat to win but needs to think what is good for her at the final three. Gerda joins Barbie to wash her hair and Barbie asks if Gerda is down for causing a tie. Gerda asks if Barbie is confident she can beat Max in a fire making challenge, to which she says she is, as Max never started the fire. At Tribal, Jeff brings up Gerda's immunity win. Max states Gerda was the next to go as she was the biggest threat to win. Gerda states she doesn't think she has a great shot at winning as the jury doesn't like her due to her betrayal of Tyler. Barbie says she knows she is getting votes as Max and Baron are tight and makes a final plea to Gerda to tie the vote as the tribe is called to vote. In the end, Gerda joins Baron and Max, sending Barbie to the jury. The final three returns to camp and congratulate themselves for getting to the final three. As Baron and Gerda go to sleep, Max stays up. Day 38 Everyone wakes up early and Gerda goes to fetch treemail. After she leaves, Max states his belief the three of them are hated by the jury. When Baron asks why, Max states the two of them did act cocky throughout the game while Gerda was an emotional mess. After hearing this, Baron worries about FTC. Gerda arrives at treemail and stays there for a few minutes. She pumps herself up for the final challenge, knowing she will leave if she loses. After the Rites of Passage, the final three meet Jeff for their final immunity challenge. Gerda give the necklace back as Jeff explains the challenge. The three do well with their first two balls dropped into the chute. Baron begins to get sloppy with the challenge, which Jeff takes not of. Gerda and Max are paying attention and don't look at Baron, who is beginning to struggle more and more. After being told to drop the third ball, Baron's ball drops, eliminating him from the challenge. Max and Gerda go faster and faster by the time they reach their fifth ball. Baron silently cheers Max on. Gerda begins to struggle, much to Baron's joy. But suddenly, out of nowhere, Max drops a ball, winning Gerda final immunity. After it is announced, Gerda jumps up, screaming in joy. An act that annoys the two men. The three return to camp and the two men congratulate Gerda on her win. Gerda then asks the two men to not bother her as she makes her decision. At the campfire, Max tells Baron she thinks Gerda is voting him out. Baron, surprised, asks why. Max states he believes Gerda sees him as a bigger threat and would want to take Baron to the end. At Tribal, Gerda once again voices her happiness for winning final immunity. When asked if she made her decision, she says she has. Max makes one final plea, saying that he has pissed off the jury more than Baron and would be easier to beat. Gerda is then called to vote. Despite his plea, Gerda still votes Max out, sending Baron to the final two with her. At camp, Baron thanks Gerda for keeping him, as it is his dream to get to the end. The two hug and go to bed. Day 39 The final two wake up early and visit treemail together. There, they find the traditional final two breakfast. They take the food back to camp and enjoy the meal. While they eat, the two think about their FTC speech. The two then leave for Tribal Council. Jeff brings in the jury and goes over how FTC will go. He then asks Baron to start off with his speech. Jeff then calls Alf to start the QnA. QnA Alf Alf: Hey guys. I got no questions as my vote will be determined by how you answer these guys. I will warn you two that the rest of the jury doesn’t like either of you. Gerda, some jurors have found you annoying with your nonstop complaining. You can’t play the victim tonight, you need to own up to everything. Baron, some find you extremely arrogant. Tonight, you need to be humble. Don’t go on the defensive because it will turn jurors away. That’s all I got to say and good luck. Sam Sam: Congratulations you two, this was a tough season so for us to call you undeserving, we can’t. I only have one question. Gerda, while I am a huge fan of the underdog and am happy you got to the end, I don’t want that to be the sole factor to my vote. I need to know out of every move made this season, which of your moves was the hardest and why? Gerda: Without question, the hardest move I made was voting Tyler. Throughout the merge, he and I grew close and I had to backstab him to put myself here and it’s the one thing I’m not proud of. Sam:Alright, thanks! Nick Nick: Well unlike Sam, I’m not happy with you two. Living with you two was extremely torturous. Gerda, you are honestly the most passive aggressive person I have met. You have this thing where if you don’t like something, you go around and try to make everyone else feel bad and make yourself look like the victim. It’s tiring. Baron, you give yourself too much credit. Honestly, I think you’re delusional. Everything you said tonight was a total lie and that infuriates me. So just know who gets my vote tonight, you aren’t deserving. Barbie Barbie: Um, Baron. Honestly, you did not have the amount of control you thought you had. Honestly, every decision was a group decision made by you, Max, and myself, not just you. With that said, I do think you played a stronger game than Gerda because, unlike her, you were able to keep yourself in the numbers the entire game so good job with that. Baron: Thanks. Max Max: Well guys, good job. I personally have no problems with you but, like Alf said, you two were the last two any of us wanted to vote for. Baron, after hearing what you were told, would you change anything? Baron: I think I would change how I was socially. Obviously I wasn’t as strong as I thought I was and it’s a big factor on what you guys think of me so I would change that. Max: Thanks and good luck. Casey Casey: Gerda, my question to you is do you fully comprehend how you came off to people because to me, it seems like you don’t. Gerda: I do. I know at times since the merge I may have been a little rude and I am sorry for it. Casey: It didn’t start at the merge, it started on Day 1. That just shows me you don’t understand how you came off because you don’t know when you started. Gerda: All I can say is I’m sorry. Jessi Jessi: Baron, I find you one of the most selfish people I’ve met in my life. You did anything without regard of how others would feel and that is something I can’t support. Gerda, you are honestly one of the most condescending people I have come across. You see yourself as better than anyone else and it was tiring. I recommend starting to become more humble in the future. Tyler Tyler: Gerda, I’m not gonna lie. At the start of this game, I didn’t like you. I found you to be irritating and just, like Jessi said, condescending. However, when we merged and we were put on the outs, I got to know you. You were sweet, caring, and became my best friend out here where I was willing to not throw you under the bus if it meant I got voted out. However, you showed your true colors when you threw me under the bus and not only ran me over, but backed up and drove over me countless times. You’re fake and one thing I HATE is fake people. You act all goody goody but you’re far from it. That is why you’re not getting my vote tonight because you took a genuine friendship and threw it away for a game and I hope you’re proud of yourself. Reading Of The Votes After Tyler’s speech, the jury is called to vote. Months later, Gerda Brown is named the winner in a 5-3 vote. Tribal Council 1 Voting Confessionals Final Words Tribal Council 2 Voting Confessionals Final Words Final Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Still in the Running Next Season on ''Survivor... Next season, Survivor is going to Norway. Sixteen new players will be divided by gender and will live together on one beach. Will the two tribes work together or will their rivalry be their undoing? Find out next season on Survivor: Norway! Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Survivor: Turkey